


SEVENTEEN 从“妈”到老婆 Part.73暂时标记

by FKYKYY



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKYKYY/pseuds/FKYKYY
Kudos: 10





	SEVENTEEN 从“妈”到老婆 Part.73暂时标记

vobo标记（暂时）  
-工作室-  
“叩，叩。”两声敲门声后，一个脑袋从门缝里探进来。“怎么啦？”知勋不用猜都知道是谁。门一被打开，那甜甜的气息争先恐后地跑进知勋小小的工作室里，似乎想占据掉这个工作室的每一个角落。  
“我不想坐在练习室里……”你有点不好意思地低下头，站在工作室外，等待知勋的允许。“那还不进来，快进来吧。不然你身上的气息都要隔壁新人团的alpha吸引出来了。”知勋看着穿着宽松卫衣，显得异常娇小可人的你无奈地笑了笑，向你招了招手，示意你快进来。  
“有没有不舒服啊？”知勋拉过你，让你坐在他的腿上，轻轻摸了摸你没有特别明显的肚子，似乎想摸出什么。“才三个月！哪有那么快显肚！没有不舒服～很正常～”你看着知勋的动作忍不住伸手拍走知勋摸来摸去的手，无奈地瞥了一眼知勋。  
“那就好。你…要么先坐在哪里？我这边还有点事要做完才能回家。你再等等，很快就好啦。”知勋被拍了一下也没有恼火，生气之类，反而笑了笑，一副pabo爸爸的样子。“嗯啊～你慢慢～不急～”你快速亲了亲知勋的侧脸，从知勋腿上起来，坐到后面的沙发上，好奇地观看着四周。  
“咔。”突然笔落地的声音打破了工作室里安静的状态。  
“击昏尼？”同时你留意到空气的柠檬气息一下子变浓，而且有浓度不断提高的趋向。  
由于空气的信息素已经超过令你安稳的浓度，渐渐地，你身体因知勋的信息素产生起反应，本能地开始发烫。  
“克拉……”你刚想起来问问知勋怎么啦就看到知勋已经站在自己面前，在不太明亮的霓虹灯光下，你隐约看到知勋眼里的火。“知勋？”你用手扇了扇风，想通过这样来缓解一下脸上的温度，疑惑地看向知勋。  
在知勋眼里，你的一颦一笑都是诱人的，连叫他的名字都是在诱惑他。即使你只是疑惑地看着他，落进知勋眼里，都是在引诱他。  
“知勋你……”你被知勋看着脸红耳热，忍不住再叫了一声。但这次，你还没说完你本来想说的话，嘴就被堵上，浓郁的柠檬气息扑面而来。  
知勋伸手固定住你的下巴，唇狠狠贴上你的，用力地摩擦，感受那份温暖的柔软。渐渐，知勋不满足于现在他低着头你昂着头的姿势，直接跨坐在你腿上，虚坐在你腿上，进一步靠近你。知勋双手捧住你的脸，用唇用力地摩擦着你的，似乎想让那抹粉色变得殷红起来。  
处于孕期的你轻易地信息素挑逗出压抑了三个月的欲望。“嗯～”你主动搂上知勋的脖子，让知勋更靠近自己，主动敞开双唇，灵活的小舌轻轻勾勒着知勋的薄唇。  
知勋被你主动的动作弄得微微一愣，但很快夺回主导权，张嘴含住你的舌头，用力吮吸着，似乎你的舌尖沾有蜜糖，让知勋不愿松开。你们两个人在信息素的引诱下，吻得剧烈，吻得忘我，任由自己沉迷于这吻之中。  
“我易感期了……”知勋微微松开你，伸手轻轻擦去你嘴角不小心溢出的唾液，低头埋进你的颈间，闷闷的声音传进你耳中。  
“我三个月了……”经过一吻后，你的双眼早已迷离，清澈的双眼上似乎蒙上一层薄薄的水雾，为你蒙上了一层诱人的轻纱。  
你的回答在别人耳中似乎牛头不对马嘴，但在知勋的耳中，便让知勋激动起来。  
“我会轻点的……”知勋快速从你身上下来，伸手抱过你，让你跨坐在他的腿上，轻轻吻了吻你还微微发烫的唇。“嗯嗯……”你微微点了点头，不敢直视知勋，视线到处飘动。不知道为什么明明就是你自己撩起的，可是现在害羞的优势自己。  
知勋看着害羞的你忍不住轻笑了一下，伸手拉了拉你，让你更靠近自己，低头再次覆上那抹殷红的柔软。但这次不再是像刚刚那样急切，而是轻轻触碰着，一下一下地轻轻触碰，不紧不慢的。  
“李知勋你到底要不要亲的……”知勋的动作让你有点烦躁，你直接掐住知勋的下巴，主动吻了上去。在昏暗的光线下，你错过了知勋嘴角的笑意……  
很快你的主导权被知勋夺回，知心伸手轻轻摁住你的后脑，让你更靠近自己，另一只手撩开你身上宽松的卫衣，手轻轻覆上你腰间的肌肤上，轻轻揉捏着那因孕期而多出来的软肉。“嗯……”被触碰后发出的娇喘从唇间溢出，暧昧，且能激发出更多的欲望，引诱着你们两个人欲海深处走。  
知勋亲吻着你的脖子，你发现知勋似乎特别喜欢吻你大动脉的位置，在大动脉上流连的时间也是最长。  
“这里能最直接感受到你的心跳……感受到你对我的感觉……”知勋似乎感知到你的疑惑，低声在你耳边轻轻呢喃，手上的动作没有停下，轻轻解开你胸前的束缚。  
知勋没有给你很多反应时间，三几下就将你身上的卫衣脱下，只剩下一件薄薄，你用来配搭卫衣的衬衣在身上，但是前面的纽扣早被知勋的暴力扯弄下散落在地上。  
“李知勋！”你听到纽扣落地的声音忍不住皱眉，正想责备知勋的暴力行为，就被胸前的快感夺去说话的声音。“回去把我的给你……”知勋听到你的怒吼没有多在意，低头吻上晃花了眼的雪白。  
“嗯啊～”胸前的快感让你软了腰，只能紧紧靠在知勋身上。身体深处涌出的欲望让你忍不住挺起腰，想获得更多的触摸，更多的快感。  
知勋也感受到你的动作，嘴角微微上扬，低头继续在你白皙，娇嫩的肌肤上留下自己到来的痕迹。在暗红霓虹灯光下，那一道道殷红的吻痕化为暗红色，在你白皙的肌肤上异常刺眼，异常诱人，激发出知勋一直压抑着的肆虐分子。  
知勋一手搂着你的腰以防你一个不小心掉下去，另一只手顺着你的腰线轻轻滑落到你最近常穿的运动裤上，轻易地解开裤子上的蝴蝶结，本来就过大的裤子没了蝴蝶结的束缚下，轻易地被alpha褪下。  
运动裤的褪下没有让你有很大感觉，或许因为狭窄的工作室早就被你和知勋的行为弄得火热起来，被褪下衣物的你也没有感觉很冷。  
知勋轻轻拨开那被温热粘液浸湿的布料，修长的手指轻轻撩动着那微微颤抖的花瓣。“嗯啊～”很久没有被这么触碰过的你在知勋的动作下不禁紧绷身体，喉咙里满是压抑的呻吟声。  
“放松点……”知勋感受着指尖传来的紧致感，强忍着那快冲破束缚的欲望，低头亲了亲你的锁骨，指尖轻轻揉摁着甬道里温热的软肉。  
“知勋……”耳边那越发明显的暧昧水声听得你脸红心跳，你强忍着快出口的娇喘，将头埋进知勋的颈间，闻着知勋身上散发出那充满侵略性的信息素，声音不知不觉中带上哭腔。  
你那声呼喊似乎戳中知勋某个点，知勋一下子停下手上的动作，快速抽出自己沾满黏液的手指，毫无征兆地直接挺进你体内。  
“嗯……”知勋突然的挺进让你不禁叫了出来，但是碍于在工作室，你只好咬住知勋的肩膀，来掩饰自己快溢出的尖叫。“嘶……”肩膀的刺痛似乎唤回知勋部分理性，知勋没有一下子全部进去，只是进去大部分，但是你感觉已经到了尽头。  
“放心……我不会进去……”知勋轻轻触碰了一下隐藏在深处的柔软，不敢深入，轻轻拍了拍你的后背，等待你的适应。  
“你动一下吧……”在知勋的轻抚下，你渐渐适应了那突然的充盈感，身体深处涌起一阵空虚感，你稍微地扭动了一下腰，就听到耳边传来一声倒吸声。  
知勋得到你的允许下，翻过身将你轻轻压在身下，双手支撑在你身边，以防自己会压到你的肚子。“那我开始啦……”知勋低头亲了亲你的唇，便开始了与话语中的温柔截然不同的进攻……  
“叩叩。”但你们没开始多久，几声敲门声打断了你和知勋。“嗯……”你的紧张让知勋倒吸了口气，突然的紧致让知勋差点缴械。  
“谁啊？”知勋安抚般地吻了吻你，但是身下的动作依旧没停，甚至似乎在报复你刚刚的反应，故意往你的敏感点上撞。知勋看着你被自己欺负得满脸通红，但不敢叫出来的样子，嘴角的弧度越发明显，身下的力度多了几分。  
“是我！XXXX团的队长XX！知勋哥我能进来吗？我的歌曲写好啦！”一把陌生的声音从门外传来，同时门把手有被扭动的迹象。  
“别进来！我等一下来找你！你先回去！”虽然知勋喜欢看着你又害怕又沉迷于欲海中的样子，但是不代表知勋愿意让别人看到你诱人的样子，立刻喝止住门外人的行为。  
“哦哦……好的……”门外的人听到知勋的声音立刻停下开门的动作，按耐住心里的疑惑转身离开。  
“你好坏！嗯啊……”你留意到门外的人离开后忍不住伸手拍了一下知勋，但下一秒你的责骂就被撞的支离破碎。知勋抓过你拍打自己的手亲了亲，一下一下地撞击着你的敏感点，满意地看着身下的你为自己绽放出属于他的美丽。  
“我爱你……”在快感中，知勋没忘记你还在孕期，强忍着闯进生殖腔的欲望，侧头狠狠咬住你后颈那处隐藏无限甜蜜的腺体，感受着自己的信息素和你的信息素充分融合在一起……

TBC


End file.
